Butterfly Kisses
by Jaimie Zoey
Summary: Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle


Edward's POV-

After Renesmee was born I learned two things; one she was sent her from heaven and second she's daddy's little girl. Carlisle taught her how to say her prairies before she goes to bed each night, Each night before she dose she ask me to pray with her, I knee beside her bed and listen to her pray as I thank God for her and Bella.

_There's two things I know for sureShe was sent here from heavenAnd she's daddy's little girlAs I drop to my knees by her bed at nightShe talks to Jesus and I close my eyesAnd I thank God for all of the joy in my lifeOh but most of all_

She gives me a butterfly kiss at the end of her prayers. When you go to our meadow, she'll put little wild daisies in her hair. When me and Bella took her to the fair for the first time she wanted to ride the horses, and she got in line but when it was her turn she froze and asked, "Daddy walk beside the pony daddy, please I'm scared.". Alice told her when my birthday was and she had Esme help make a cake, but she insisted on decorating it, "Daddy do you like it, its not very pretty." I told her it was perfect.

With all that I've done wrong, leaving Bella, wanting to kill her, trying the normal vampire diet, just to name a few; I've must have done something right, to get a hug every morning and a butterfly kiss at night.

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayerStickin' little white flowers all up in her hairWalk beside the pony daddy it's my first rideI know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure triedOh with all that I've done wrongI must have done something rightTo deserve a hug every mornin'And butterfly kisses at night_

My little girl is 16 today, of course she's only 3 but, she looks 16. Alice went all out for her Sweet 16. She looks so much like Bella. I remember when her favorite thing to do was but ribbons in her curl hair, now she straightens it and wears perfume. She's gone out on dates, before she told Jacob how she felt about him to learn he felt the same; stupid imprinting.

_Sweet 16 todayShe's lookin' like her mama a little more every dayOne part woman the other part girlTo perfume and make up from ribbons and curlsTrying her wings out in a great big worldBut I remember_

I miss those butterfly kisses and white flowers in her hair. I remember the day she told me she was just going to kiss me on the cheek before we left the house for school. I still don't know what I've done to deserve her, with all that I've done wrong.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_You know how much I love you daddy_

_But if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every mornin'_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind the years go by_

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

She's getting married today, she'll no longer be Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but Renesmee Carlie Black. She's only 6 but she looks 18 the same age her mother married me at. She'll promise to be his and I'll have to give her away. I'm sitting in the bride room watching Alice fix her up. Then she turns around and faces me.

_She'll change her name todayShe'll make a promise and I'll give her awaysStanding in the bride room just staring at herShe asked me what I'm thinkin'And I said I'm not sureI just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girlAnd she leaned over_

She, walks over to me and rais up on her toes and gives me a butterfly kiss with Bella right there. "Walk me down the isle daddy, it almost time." Before the doors up she ask me how she looks, like Bella asked Charlie on our wedding day.

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama thereStickin' little white flowers all up in her hairWalk me down the isle daddyIt's just about timeDoes my wedding gown look pretty daddy?Daddy's don't cry_

_Oh with all that I've done wrongI must have done something rightTo deserve her love every mornin'And butterfly kissesI couldn't ask God for more than this is what love isI know I've got to let her go but I'll always rememberEvery hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses_

I going to miss, her hugs at her breakfast, listing to her prairies at night and a butterfly kiss. I couldn't have asked God for more love if I wanted to. I found the love of my life, my sweet Bella, and she gave me a present I never thought I would get in all my years as a vampire our beautiful Renesmee Carlie Cullen now Black.


End file.
